Nightmare
by xXxNightlockxXx
Summary: Short one-shot, Rated T. Involving Aidou at the end, no big role tough. And there she was, finally meeting her prince-charming, under such horrible circumstances, in such great defeat. He was too late this time, too late to save the young girl from the nightmares in this horrible world.


**Just a short one-shot, because I was bored at 3AM and had no better things to do. It's bad, but it was what was on my mind then, so read and enjoy!**

**Any tips to improve my writing? :***

And geez, I havent given this one any catergory, because I have no clue where to place this…

The girl was walking, while the sky darkened above her.  
She was alone, so she walked faster, her bag slung over her shoulder, containing the few things she had found during the day, for example an old bread and a bottle of water some tourist had forgotten.  
The sound of breaking glass behind her. She turned around. Nothing.  
She knew she was going mad, being unable to sense the difference between what she was dreaming, the things that should be locked up, safely in her mind and the things that were real, the things that she should be aware of.  
Her brown braid fell over her shoulder, having a blue ribbon twined between the hairs, and she took the tip of it, twirling it around her finger in boredom.  
Again, the sound of breaking glass. Closer. Not real.  
She let go of her braid and used her free hand to rub her temples.  
As she walked on, the streets were still abandomed, empty except for herself, wich was quite common at this time of the day. Everyone was sleeping, or at least, everyone was at home, enjoying the comfort of a family. The girl didn't know about having a family, since she has been alone all time. The girl didn't know about the thing called "love". Ofcourse, she had heard of it a few times, but it never came accross her mind that much.  
She was nearing her house, the sky becoming darker. Once again, the sound of breaking glass, this time it sounded like multiple glasses falling and shattering on the floor. It kept going. She went insane. The sound became louder and louder, seeming to come from everywhere, creeping up on her. She kept turning and looking in every direction, dropping the bag to the floor and holding her hands to her ears, trying to lock the sound out.  
Silence.  
Something was there. She could feel it. It was real. It was right behind her. Slowly, the girl turned around, her brown eyes staring at a true nightmare, a real one. The man in front of her didn't look like a human being at all, he looked like a monster, an failed expiriment. What frightened her the most must've been those eyes. Those bloody-red eyes, full of bloodlust.  
She took a step back, he took a step closer. She took two, he took two. She went on untill her back met the hard surface of a wall. He didn't stop tough.  
His lips turned into a wide grin as the girl seemed to haved no-where to go. Four steps to go, three steps to go, two, one… And he reached her.  
The girl held back her shouts, who on earth would help a girl like her. She was a freak, an outsider, being nothing but a burden to the world. She was sick.  
The man touched her cheeks, first almost gently, then harsh, leaving a burning scratch. Blood dripped from the wound, making the man almost drool. He leaned forward and licked the thin stream coming from the wound.  
The girl seemed disgusted, but helpless. She knew it was real. Something was really happening for the first time. But it was something horrible.  
The girl had never met her knight in shining armour, never met the one she would want to share her whole life with. Maybe this was ment to be, her having no life at all. But who would wish such a terrible fate to someone? Why does she deserve this, living like hell every single night, living from day to day?  
Falling back to earth, the girl felt the nails of the man dig in on the flesh on her shoulder, making her moan in pain. Pain was also something real, she knew. Just as death was.  
The man licked his lips and leaned forward even more, reaching towards her neck.  
To her suprise, he bit her and started draining the blood from her veins with a sickening sound. She closed her eyes. It hurt.  
The man started to be more greedy, biting harder into the young girls neck, whose legs started to fail to support her, whose head started to be too heavy for her neck. But it felt like she was flying. She knew this was real, because she knew she was dying. She was finally dying, and she was ready to embrace death as a friend that had come to get her at last.  
She started slipping into the final stage of dying, the stage where there was no come back to the normal life, the horrible life on these streets, when she could see the red eyes of the man being replaced by a flash of white. The weight on my shoulder was released, the pain in my neck becoming different.  
Noise, she couldn't figure out if it was real or fake, came from everywhere around. She fell to the ground, trying to get a last shot of what happened.  
There he was. Her very own prince charming. But he had been too late. He leaned over to the young girl, getting hold of her hand while she was slipping into death. The girl looked into his blue eyes, finding an endless ocean and meanwhile the brightest blue sky. She drowned into them, forgetting her problems. So love did excist, love was ment for her. But it wasn't, since she was dying, blood mixing in with the few clothes she was wearing, blood covering her skin all over. Her face pale, her lips almost the same colour, with spots of red all over.  
Was this even real? The prince pressed a kiss on her hand. No. It wasn't a kiss, it was a bite. But she could feel no pain anymore, as she was letting go. She tried to say something, but her lips couldn't move. She couldn't move. Not anymore. It was over, the battle was over without even the slightest bit of fighting.  
And she was happy over it.


End file.
